Who Knew?
by LoveIsTheWay
Summary: Dawn:16 Paul:17-When Dawn has some surprising news to tell her traveling group and her family, her and Paul have to tell about their secret relationship that has been going on for a while. When the secret is spilled what will happen to the relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is who knew? It's Ikarishipping… So if you don't like Dawn and Paul together then please don't read. I would love if you could review… I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading… I don't own Pokémon…**

**Oh so it doesn't seem weird, Dawn met Ash and Brock while she was 15 and they all traveled in Sinnoh. She is now 17, while Ash is around 21 and Brock is 24.**

"We have to tell them…" the blunette paced back and forth in front of a purple haired boy.

The purple haired boy shrugged. "Why?"

The blunette stopped pacing and stared at him with a confused look. "They're going to know something is up if I tell them I want to go to a different region without finishing Sinnoh or if I ask if you could join the group! Brock will probably notice…" She still felt weird saying the word. "We aren't even adults, Paul!"

The purple hair boy stood up and hugged the blunette. "It will be fine. We can wait before we tell them if you want. It can be our little secret." The blunette smiled while she buried her head in the purple haired boy's chest. "I love you Dawn." He smiled and kissed her hair.

"I love you too Paul." The blunette smiled.

_30 minutes later_

A boy with messy, spiky black hair walked out of the Pokémon Center. "I can't believe I lost my hat." He shook his head and rubbed his hair.

"I think you look better that way." The blunette smiled.

A tall tanner man looked at the two. "Alright Dawn, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you would be okay with Paul traveling with us through Sinnoh and Johto…" she said in a quiet voice.

The boy with black hair gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"I have become really good friends with him and would love if you two did too." The girl smiled at the two men that stood before her. The black haired boy looked at the tallest of the three who shrugged.

"The more the merrier." He smiled and the blunette clapped her hands and smiled.

"I'm going to go find him. Will you stay here guys?"

The two nodded and the girl ran off.

"Why does he have to come?" the black haired boy asked as the girl ran away. She smiled and turned into a small area where a bunch of trees were.

"They said you could come!" She yelled happily and ran into the purple haired boys arms. He twirled her around and then out her down.

"That's great… Have you decided when we're going to tell them…?" He avoided saying the word.

"I was going to tell them after we finished the Sinnoh region and then tell them that I didn't want to go and do the Johto region but good luck to them…" the boy nodded. He let go of the girl and grabbed his things.

"Shall we go meet Ash and Brock?" the purple haired boy asked and the girl smiled and kissed the boy's cheek. She nodded and they walked away from the trees and the rest of the group. When she could see the black haired boy and the taller tan man she smiled and walked a little faster.

"Hey guys!" the blunette smiled. The black haired boy waved and the taller man smiled.

"Shall we walk?" he asked. Everyone nodded and they headed down the dirt road in complete silence. They walked like that for hours until the group came in to a town.

"Brock, do you know what town this is?" the black haired boy asked. The tan male shook his head.

"I have no idea, Ash." The 4 young adults looked around. "I don't see a sign…"

"Neither do I." the purple haired man spoke up and the black hair quietly mimicked him. The taller tanner male chuckled slightly when he saw that.

The blunette saw and glared she smacked the black haired boy and he looked at her. "Stop." She snapped at the boy and then looked around for a sign like the purple haired man and the tall tan man. The black haired man glared at the blunette and then stopped he looked at the purple haired male and shook his head then looked around.

"Found it. We're in Jubilife. (**A/N: I think I spelt that wrong…**)" the black haired boy said and pointed to the small sign that was a little ahead of the group and was close to the ground.

"We're close to Twinleaf!" The blunette announced. "I want to stop and see my mom, maybe stop my pokemon journey for a while and start again later?" the blunette looked down and was going to tell the group about her and the purple haired boy's secret. She was scared and decided not to.

"Why?" the black haired boy asked.

"We can talk about it later…" the blunette said while looking down and the purple boy looked at her with wide eyes. "Let's find the gym so that Ash can get his badge!" she said quickly and ran in front of the group quickly without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is up! Please review. If you don't like Ikarishipping then please don't read… I don't own Pokémon soooo yeahh… Enjoy!**

The tears fell down her face as she was lying down on her bed. She kept thinking of the situation that had just happened.

_Beginning of Flash back._

"_I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant." The blunette stuttered. _

_The black haired boy stared at her with wide eyes. The tallest tan male stared at her in disbelieve. _

"_Who's that father?" the blunette's mother said who sat on the video phone with tears welling up._

"_I am." The purple haired boy stood up and the black haired boy stood up._

"_You knocked her up?" he growled._

"_Ash calm down!" The tall tan man said and tried to grab his friend's arms but failed when he pulled it away._

"_At least I stay with my _girlfriend_." The purple haired boy spat the word at the young man with messy and spiky black hair. Anger showed in the black haired man's face and a fist came flying at the purple haired boy. The black haired boy glared. _

"_I tried to stay with her. She wanted me to continue my journey and for me to go to a region I hadn't gone on before." The black haired boy snapped. "I talk to her almost every day too so you can't say _shit_ about leaving my girlfriend." He started to walk away when the purple haired buy stood up and glared._

"_Ash! How could you do that?" the blunette cried. The black haired boy looked to her and shook his head. His blunette friend stared at him in disbelieve and fear. She had never seen him act like that. He was always calm and happy. She shook her head and tears fell from her face. She turned to the screen on the video phone and looked at her mom. "Can I please call you later mom?" the blunette's mom nodded at her and she slowly hung up the phone. She glanced back at her friends to see the purple haired boy wiping a small bit of blonde off of his nose and then popping it. She winced when she heard the noise but walked over to him. "Are you okay, Paul?"_

_He nodded and smiled and then looked to the tall male who was whispering to the angry black haired man. The two noticed that they had eyes on them and turned to look at the couple. _

"_At least I haven't gotten my girlfriend pregnant. I was able to tell my friends that we had gotten together too." He spat at the blunette and purple haired boy who stood about three feet away from them. He shook his head and then looked to the blunette. "I thought you were smarter than that." His tone came out harshly and pained the girl to hear. _

"_Ash! We weren't trying to get pregnant! Not everyone make s the best decisions and not turn out for the best but I thought that at least you would have supported me in my time of need! Why are you even mad? It's not your problem to deal with!" the blunette had tears streaming down her face._

"_I promised your mom that I would take care of you and telling Brock, your mother and I that you have been dating Paul for months and that you two are _very _sexually active and that you _accidently_ got pregnant and that you are going to deal with it. You aren't even 21! Neither of you are even 20! How are you going to support each other? They aren't going to hire a teen girl who got knocked up at the age of 17!" the black haired man was filled with anger and was about to explode._

"_Ash, I think we should walk away right now. Dawn, he really does care about you… He is just angry because of how young you are and that you're…" The tallest of the group stopped at the word and looked down. "Pregnant. He would be mad if he heard that Misty was pregnant too. Misty is older than him. It is just a way to know that he cares about you. He just doesn't want you to ruin your future," The black haired boy had started to walk away from his friends. The tan male looked to the blunette then ran after his male friend. The purple haired boy looked to his girlfriend and future mother of his child. He looked at her and then wiped a tear off of her cheek with his thumb and then kissed her cheek._

"_Who cares if he's mad? It isn't about him, it's about you and our baby." The purple haired boy pointed to her stomach and the blunette giggled. _

_End of Flash Back_

As the blunette still lay on her bed, tears stopped flowing as much. She still had her purple haired boyfriend who was going to be there for her even if her friends had decided they weren't going to be. She got up and looked at the mirror. She shook her head and walked out to see that her purple haired boyfriend awaited her.

"I know your upset, but we can start our own life, _together_." The girl smiled.

"I'd like that."

**Alright so that wasn't as long as I had hoped for (3-5 chapters) but I think this turned out really well. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please review. So I do not own Pokémon and this is just a story that I had thought of that will probably never happen. If you don't like Ikarishipping then I don't know why you just read this… Sorry that was somewhat mean… Well back to the subject. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review; tell me what you liked, what you would have liked to see, and what you didn't like. I hope you guys read more of my stories and I don't own.**

**3 Serenity (:**


End file.
